


终末蔷薇

by QAQ



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: AU，两位都是城里来乡村避难的小男孩设定。有性格出入的地方是我能力有限，只请当作两只作为演员出演了这个故事吧。请配合灵感来源：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUpG_mlU1dM





	终末蔷薇

终末蔷薇

 

如若不是战争的关系，这个小村庄会是大城市里那些贵族家庭避暑的好地方：靠山临水，空气清新。这个季节的番茄和橄榄最为可口，在农妇的巧手下会变成清爽可口的小菜，给有钱人那些满是糖与油的肠胃带来不一样的感受。这本是村庄每年一度的赚钱良机，但是都被那几发导弹炸个粉碎。偶尔来几个远方来的客人，也只不过是邻国逃难来的，连一整块面包都买不起，只是讨半个不新鲜的低价买下，一大家子好几口人分那半块可能有点发霉的面包，就着溪水吃完，然后匆匆离去。战争没有直接发生在这里，但也确实影响到了全村的生计。大家都私下琢磨着怎么靠手头的钱和田里的庄稼熬过这一年，如果情况变得更糟，可能会拖好几年。但是这个村子不会饿死，这是不幸中的万幸，这大概是当农村人唯一的好处。

 

Brett是被送来避难的。他是个只有15岁的小少爷。跟其他意大利未成年的男孩一样穿着短裤。战时短缺的物资让他穿着他从没穿过的粗布，扎得他不停地挠痒，甚至把皮肤都抓破了。收留他的是村里一位好心的木匠，老婆死得早，也没有孩子，加上Brett家里送来的生活费，木匠就答应了，除了平时偶尔让Brett帮他洗洗碗、打打水这类的简单活外，没有为难这个小少爷，一日三餐粗茶淡饭，也已经是木匠能提供的最好的招待。Brett本想给木匠平时的活计打下手，但被木匠拒绝了。

 

在农庄无事可做的日子甚至让人忘记远方正在发生的战争，好像战争和农庄分别处于不同的世界一样。云飘得那么慢，似乎人们互相残杀的血永远不会溅上去似的——事实也确实如此。Brett经常趴在篱笆上，看着云飘来飘去，从这个山头一直到那个山头，直到被夕阳染成斑斓的颜色，木匠叫他回去吃饭为止。

 

等到他混熟了这片土地，他就大着胆子跑来跑去，好像一只巡视自己领地的猫一样。有时候木匠会因为发现Brett跑到深山里而责备他，但Brett总是扭头就忘，然后他会采些野果或者捉条鱼带给木匠，好让他没那么生气。他喜欢站在山顶眺望遥远的一点，越过农庄，越过家，越过厮杀，眺望一个永远看不到尽头的地方。有时他会爬上树，感觉自己跟那些悠闲的云又近了几分。

 

有一天，Brett在雨后的树林中穿梭时，远远地传来低低的抽泣声。他偷偷走近，躲在一棵树后面：哭泣的是个小男孩，是个Brett从没在村子里见过的陌生人。他不知道该怎么靠近这个孩子让他停止哭泣，手边的一丛蔷薇吸引了他的注意。他摘下其中一朵。

 

摘花的细簌声让哭泣的男孩抬起头，警觉地望向Brett的方向，大声问谁在那里。Brett突然有点紧张，好像做贼一样。他将花朵探出去。他听到脚步声朝他靠近。他手中的花被接过。然后他走出去，朝男孩挥了挥手打招呼：“你好，我是Brett。”

 

“……Eddy。”Eddy捏着蔷薇花，怯生生地回答道。他可比Brett高出半个头呢。

 

“你迷路了吗？”

 

“嗯。我想回家，结果迷路了。“Eddy说着说着，眼看又要流眼泪，Brett立马转移他的注意力，又去摘花给Eddy。Eddy迷迷糊糊的，哭红的眼睛疑惑地看着自己手里各种颜色的蔷薇花，又看了看Brett，突然”噗嗤“一声笑了出来。

 

“你好怪，送花给男孩。“Eddy笑着，虽然脸上还挂着眼泪和鼻涕。

 

“我手头只有这些，我打赌你如果看到哭鼻子的小鬼头你也会这样的。“

 

“送花？“

 

“不！我意思是，用你能想到的各种方法让那个小鬼头别哭。“

 

“所以送花是你能想到的最好的办法？“

 

“你要是再顶嘴我就把你扔在这里喂一晚上虫子。“

 

“对不起。别那么做。“

 

看到Eddy低下头Brett又有点后悔自己这么吓唬他，这小可怜不知道在山上迷路了多久。但另一方面来说Brett又松了口气，至少Eddy还有力气跟自己闹着玩。他带着Eddy下山。下过雨的山路有些湿滑，Brett让Eddy拉着他的手。刚开始Eddy不愿意，说自己14岁，是个大人了。结果在一个地方险些摔跤，这才乖乖地让Brett牵着他。当皮肤碰触时Brett才发现Eddy的衣服是湿的，手凉得像冰块——这笨小子八成没自己找地方躲雨。Brett暗自叹了口气，庆幸自己还好发现了Eddy，不然这小子非得送了自己性命不可。

 

穿过树林，走过麦田，就能看到村子高高的蓄水塔。Eddy突然站住不动了，Brett怎么拽都拽不动他。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你是那个村子的？”

 

“暂时是。”

 

“我不要去那里。我要回家。”

 

“你家在？”

 

Eddy被问住了。他只记得自己坐了很久很久的汽车，然后是马车，然后就到了这个村庄。送他来的佣人没有留下来陪他，只是将装着自己行李的箱子给他，送他到一座磨坊就离开了。他本来以为几天，最多不超过一周，父母就会来接他，可是他每天清晨来到村子口的小路上等待，一直等到天黑也没有人来。周围的麦草齐刷刷的，在风中摇晃，哗哗地响。Eddy感觉这声响把他变成了一块石头，躺在河底，四周黑洞洞的什么也没有。所以他跑了。毫无目的的乱跑让他在山上迷路，然后遇到Brett。现在Brett又带他回到了这片麦田。

 

“我……我不知道……“Eddy咬了咬嘴唇，眼圈又红了。但当他低下头看见自己手里那束花时，他突然又不想哭。于是他告诉Brett一切，关于他是怎么来到这里，又是怎么被Brett找到。

 

“如果这能让你好过一些，我跟你一样，也是父母送来避难的。“

 

“避难？“Eddy回想着临行前一周家中和学校里弥漫的紧张空气，似懂非懂地点了点头。

 

“我已经来这里好几个月了，所以这个村子哪里我都熟悉得不得了。“Brett颇为自豪地抬头挺胸，似乎是想让自己的身形看上去高大一些。

 

“几个月？你不会想家、想爸妈吗？“Eddy吃惊地问。

 

“当然想。但这里也很好啊。这里的番茄很大个又饱满，奶酪也能吃到最新鲜的，刚出炉的面包离得老远就能闻到香味，还有还有……“Brett滔滔不绝地讲述着，虽然绝大部分内容都是关于吃的。但Eddy听着他的话心里慢慢地有劲了，肚子也感觉饿了，叽里咕噜地叫着，甚至打断了Brett的发言。

 

“你知道磨坊主家在哪儿吗？“Eddy捂着肚子，红着脸问。

 

Brett盯着Eddy的脸好久，突然爆发出一声大笑，一直到他送Eddy回磨坊主家时还在笑。

 

“我以后能找你玩吗？“提着一袋磨坊主太太送的感谢用的无花果的Brett正要离开时，Eddy轻声问Brett。

 

“当然！我住在木匠那，离你这不远。明天见。“Brett说着就一路小跑溜走了，因为他如果不在天完全黑之前回到木匠家，他就得吃木匠妈妈——一个味觉失灵的老太太——坐的小点心：自从木匠宣布这条规定后Brett比以往老实了许多。Eddy在他身后挥了挥手，说着Brett听不到的“明天见”。

 

Brett很快就带着Eddy成为了村里有名的捣蛋鬼组合。他们会把牧羊人的羊吓得一个个僵躺在地，会把染坊本来装着不同颜色的染缸调成诡异的颜色，会去偷番茄和苹果，会去偷看漂亮女孩的闺房；即使他们都因为露馅而受到各种不同程度的惩罚，但他们还是乐于搞怪，给平常的农庄生活添几声笑声（或惨叫）。他们的个子渐渐高了，能帮收养自己的人干更多力所能及的活。除了干活外的日子里，两个人经常去他们初次见面的那座上上闲晃。有时候单独去，有时候两个人一起。山在不同的季节有着不同的性格，而Brett和Eddy能在其中找到不同的乐趣。

 

Brett依旧喜欢在山顶看云发呆，但现在不仅仅是看云，他还在听声音：风的呜咽，虫鸣，鸟叫，溪水打浪，一切一切的声音他都觉得有乐趣。这是Eddy提醒他的，因为Eddy曾经告诉他所有的声音都有名字，从A到G，有时升有时降。Brett仔细地听还是听不出来，不过却发现了单纯听到这些声音时的喜悦。于是他们经常坐在一处，什么话也不说，就只是静静地呆着；也只有这种时候村民们才能享受一下少有的安宁，同时稍稍怀念两人调皮惹麻烦闹出的动静。

 

一次Brett带来了一把小提琴，说是木匠整理储藏室时发现的，不知道是谁、什么时候造的这把小提琴。木匠没有任何印象，也不会演奏，就送给了Brett当玩具。Brett把琴弦拨得铛铛响，嘴里胡乱地唱着什么东西，弦声和歌声合不上，也没个调，但Eddy听得很高兴，也跟着Brett乱唱。于是村子迎来了崭新的噪音，这两个“音乐家”甚至让一群新生的小鸭子跟在他们后面，他们在前面唱，小鸭子跟着唧唧叫，鸭子妈妈也跟着它的孩子嘎嘎叫，活像传说中那个带走老鼠和孩子的吹笛人。这是有史以来最混乱的游行节目，最后在村长的出面制止下结束了。两人被下令只有去山上时才能演奏这个乐器，这让Brett和Eddy不满了一阵子。

 

不过他们的情绪来的快去的也快。事情在Brett又翻出琴弓后有了新的进展。根据曾经作为公子哥的记忆，两人去山上琢磨演奏小提琴的方法。刚开始很难听，锯木头的声音都比他们的琴声好听几十倍。可没过多久，他们就能演奏出简单的童谣。然后是民歌。再然后是记忆中的乐曲。再然后他们就演奏自己哼出的小曲。

 

 

 

 

 

“你觉得你还能再拉快一点吗？”Brett盯着云，但他的注意力在身后拉琴的Eddy身上。

 

“这首曲子的目的不在于快，Brett，你得感受我表现出的情感。”Eddy闭着眼，拉几下后调一调弦。

 

“但你最起码得拉完整给我听呀。我听同一段已经好几周了。好无聊。”Brett抱怨，他手边的草地都快被他揪秃了。

 

“老哥，你已经搞定你的曲子了，可我还没有。别催我好吗？”

 

Brett尖着嗓子大叫，声音在山谷中回响着。“希望这能让你有点灵感。“Brett不怀好意地回头去看被打扰的Eddy，Eddy果然露出他预料中的那种愤怒的表情。

 

“所以你的主题是什么？“Brett又问。

 

“夏天。“

 

“别告诉我是《夏天的最后一朵玫瑰》。“

 

“大哥！我已经尽力不要去想这首了可你偏偏提起来。这下好了，我脑子里的原创曲子被挤走了，你要怎么赔我？“Eddy愤愤地放下抓着琴弓的手，用脚尖去顶Brett的背。

 

“抱歉！别弄脏我衣服这可是新做的！“

 

他们就这样一来一回地吵闹，似乎忘了明天就是全村表演的日子：世道艰难，村民们的脸上已经很久没有看到笑容了，于是他们想为他们演奏点什么。

 

“也许你可以拉《夏天的最后一朵玫瑰》，这首很受欢迎，我经常听隔壁的姐姐唱。“

 

“我知道，但我不想在你表演完原创曲后拉一首大家都知道的，感觉我没有你聪明的样子。“

 

“拜托Eddy，你每一次即兴和原创都比我的大杂烩要好，你忘了吗？“

 

“可是……“

 

“可以了天才，就这么说定了：到时候你就在这首上自由发挥就行了，他们会爱死的。“

 

坳不过Brett的口才，Eddy答应了。但他答应的很勉强，因为这首歌里不但有夏天，还有玫瑰，这总让Eddy想到跟Brett初见的场景；可这首歌的歌词又那么悲伤，总是让Eddy很不高兴，他也说不清为什么，唯一能形容他这种心情的可能只有暴风雨来前无风的那段时间：空气是湿稠的，黏着你，像一块大石压着你。Eddy又想到那片风吹的麦田，以及自己好像一颗掉进河底的石子。

 

“别担心，”Brett把什么东西放在Eddy头顶，Eddy取下来后发现是朵蔷薇花。花瓣才刚舒开，连香气都似乎比将谢的要有活力得多，“你没问题的。”

 

“谢了伙计。”Eddy将花插在胸前的口袋里。他早就习惯了Brett用这招反过来戏弄他。

 

这个晚上Eddy没有睡好。他做了噩梦，梦见自己被无穷尽的水吞没了，他无法动弹，也不能叫喊。他看到了他的父母，他已经有好几年没有见过他们了。他们还是Eddy离家时的模样，父亲皱着眉头抽烟，母亲捧着茶杯不喝，只是望着茶水出神，不知在想些什么。他们在一片没有水的地方维持着这样的动作，Eddy尽力向他们游去，但不管怎么挣扎都只是原地踏步。他感觉手脚好沉，他浑身发冷。他又想哭了，但眼泪在水中是感受不到的。Eddy从未感到如此害怕：如果他连自己的泪水都感觉不到了，他还剩下什么？水的颜色是灰暗的，渐渐地他连父母的身影都看不到了，他只能站在原地，感受虚无的水流在身旁涌动。

 

Eddy睁开眼，发现自己眼角已经被眼泪浸湿了。他大口地呼吸着去屋外喝点水透透气。今晚的月亮很亮，倒影在Eddy装着水的碗里摇曳着光华。Eddy将这光华一饮而尽。他感觉好多了，仿佛月光真的流淌进他的身体，浇灭了那燃烧着他的焦虑与悲伤。他突然想听Brett说话，他就是突然想听他那堆絮絮叨叨的废话。于是他飞奔至木匠的小屋，发现灯亮着，屋里进进出出着很多人。他悄悄走过去趴在卧室的窗户上看：床上躺着一个人，被白色的布整个盖了起来。Brett坐在床边，拉着床上人的手。然后Brett突然看向了Eddy，Eddy这才就着昏暗的烛光看到Brett满是泪水的眼睛。那双从没有露出如此哀伤的眼睛，现在仿佛被魔鬼割走了一块灵魂一样空洞。Eddy走进屋子来到Brett身边，没有说话，只是拥抱着这个比他大一岁的男孩，听他嘶哑的哭声在自己胸口回响。

 

简单地安葬木匠过后，Eddy陪着Brett靠在木匠的墓碑上拉小提琴，很久很久。

 

虽然表演因为木匠的离世推迟了，但很快也到了计划的日子。他们在行动前又去了一次那座山，做最后的练习。Eddy的曲子因为表演推迟而顺利完成了，他演奏完后Brett先是什么都没说，然后不知从哪里摘来一大堆花，拼命地往Eddy身上丢，说一句丢一朵：“臭小子！谱得这么好听！拉得这么熟练！是想让我难堪吗？啊？啊？啊？”那一朵朵的花就如同Brett的赞美，让Eddy有些不好意思地躲避飞掷而来的鲜花，用小提琴当盾牌来挡住这些温柔的攻击。

 

当他们来到村子后，正好遇到了村里负责传话的人。他气喘吁吁地告诉Brett让他去见村长，有人找他。Brett和Eddy面面相觑。

 

“我在表演的地方等你吧。“Eddy推了Brett一把。

 

Brett点了点头，跑向传话人告知他的地方。

 

Eddy来到了准备表演的地方坐下。他先练习了一下，然后用手拨弦。空气中弥漫着新割麦子的香味，Brett应该很高兴吃到用新麦磨面粉做出的面包和面条。Eddy靠着墙，仰面朝天，看着天空中的云朵随风游弋。他教会Brett听音，Brett教会他看云。云在风的揉捏下不断变换，渐渐染上颜色。Eddy这才发现已经傍晚了，可Brett没有来。

 

“他被接回去了。说是家里被选中要参军，可是他父亲身体不好，就找人把他接回去了。”磨坊主夫妻这样告诉Eddy，满面愁容，时刻注意着Eddy的反应。可Eddy只是呆呆地站着，手里握着那把小提琴。

 

Eddy去了木匠的房子，那里还留着生活的痕迹。Brett今早还从那张床上醒来，在这张桌子上吃饭，没洗的碗碟堆在池子里，被子也没叠。但是Brett就这样突然离开了，离开了这个房子，离开了村庄，离开了Eddy。

 

Eddy的身体自动地把那些餐具洗好，把床铺收拾好，然后把房间简单打扫了一边。他在椅子上坐着，把小提琴放在Brett的床上用布包裹好，但没一会又打开来，将琴夹好。他想演奏些什么东西，但他脑子一片空白。

 

有歌声从隔壁传来：是隔壁的姐姐去打水。Eddy愣愣地听，手不由自主地跟随旋律演奏起来。等一曲终了，歌声消失了，Eddy停止了演奏。

 

当他回到家，磨坊主夫妇递给他一张折叠的纸条。他打开来，里面歪歪扭扭地写着：“好好练习。等我回来就去找你。”没有落款，只有一朵画得极为难看的小花。

 

Eddy笑了出来，眼泪无休止地流出来，打湿了信纸。

 

 

完

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 开放结局


End file.
